The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present invention.
Vehicles with full or partial autonomous capability include various sensors that gather a significant amount of information about the vehicle and the environment surrounding the vehicle. The information gathered by the sensors can be used to optimize operation of the vehicles in different circumstances that the vehicle may encounter, thereby improving operation and safety.